MOTHER Mafia I
MOTHER Mafia I (titled "MOTHER Mafia" before its sequel was hosted) was a Mafia game hosted by CasualGameFreak. Setup The game is themed after the video game trilogy MOTHER. Roles Village * Ness (Doctor) * Boney (Cop) * Jeff (Tracker) * Kumatora (Vigilante) * Ana (Dreamer) * Buzz Buzz (Bleeder) * Teddy (Miller) * Mr. Saturns (Templars) * Villagers Mafia * Giygas (Hooker) * Masked Man (Godfather) * Starman (Strongman) * Fassad (Yakuza) * Mani-Mani Statue (Janitor) * Goons Third Party * Ultimate Chimera (Killer) Role Modifications * Teddy is aware of who he is. * Kumatora has a single shot, which is refunded if it fails to kill someone. Players Village * Toyotasomi no Miko (Ness) * Klingkan (Boney) * pluslefan (Jeff) * Diaper McDiaper (Kumatora) * Green Dragon (Ana) * JadeSapphira (Buzz Buzz) * Qazplmer (Teddy) * CSketch, FEARattata, Mattelonian, Taustin17 (Mr. Saturns) * Algae, Beezle* Converted, CarrotChipper, Catas, Crawdauntless*, Doesnt, Mio*, Narwhal, Norhian Samur* for Daxter, Kesha, LightHelco, Mattman324, Rhetco, Serranade (Villagers) Mafia * DespairBillS (Giygas) * Jackinev (Masked Man) * SnazThePMUGuy (Starman) * EeveeFTW (Fassad) * hobohunter (Mani-Mani Statue) * SnakeWrangler, SpectrumPanda, Trev (Goons) Third Party * KirbyIsPink* (Ultimate Chimera) Notes The following players were known as different usernames at the time of this game. * Beezle was known as Beelzebuddy. * Crawdauntless was known as Hektor. * Mio was known as Gaius. * Norhian Samur was known as NorhianLife. * KirbyIsPink was known as YoshiOrKirby. Despite this, the article will refer to these players as the names listed above. Summary Night 1 The first night gives the Mafia a very unlucky start. They attempt to kill Taustin17, but Toyotasomi no Miko protects Taustin that night, so their kill fails to go off. In addition, Klingkan uses a random number generator to pick his target, and it happens to be SpectrumPanda, who comes up as not town. Kirby uses his first kill to target Crawdauntless, and he succeeds. Pluslefan decides to track Panda as well, but Snake is the one attempting to perform the kill, so he sees that Panda went nowhere. Green Dragon's dream comes up with Kesha as the only name. Day 1 Serranade opens up the most eventful day in the game by noting that Fassad makes claiming a bad idea, instead suggesting a roll call and opening it with "here." SpectrumPanda notes that only one kill went off and lists the possibilities, either that Ness got lucky or that Buzz Buzz was hit. Some discussion follows about the possibilities and some rule clarifications about the Bleeder. Pluslefan brings up the idea of getting a mouthpiece for the investigative roles. DespairBillS is the first to point out the flaws in Plusle's idea, namely that it would get the mouthpiece killed or yakked. Beezle confirms Despair's thoughts, and some mechanical questions follow. Plusle attempts to clarify his idea, to no effect, as the idea still has major flaws, as pointed out by Panda and Despair among others. The thread re-confirms that claiming is a bad idea, citing Undertale Mafia. Plusle continues to push his mouthpiece idea, and Beezle shuts it down again. Mio also brings up the idea of Dreamer coming out, and Beezle again shuts it down, citing the Starman. Mattman324 again notes Undertale Mafia, before throwing out the idea of having Buzz Buzz come forward if they were hit. Panda notes agreement with Mattman's idea, and pushes it further. The plan is modified, in order to note some of its flaws, but it is agreed that having a dying Buzz Buzz come forward would at least get the PRs connected to each other. Plusle finally backs down on his idea of having a mouthpiece for the investigators before throwing his support behind the dying Buzz Buzz idea. Kesha throws out the idea of a random lynch, with Snake concurring, noting the large amount of room for error in the game. At this point, Mattelonian and FEARattata come forward as Mr. Saturns, in direct ignorance of most of the discussion up to that point. Several players angrily post about the poor play, with Snake telling everyone to not claim to the two, again citing Fassad. Doesnt casts the first vote for Mattelonian, summarizing what the others have said about the play. He notes that the Town could claim to whichever Templar they lynch, thus avoiding Fassad, but to not tell FEAR anything, because he's an obvious Yak target. After more discussion and some votes for Mattelonian, the idea comes up to claim, so that if Mattel and FEAR are actually Mafia, the real Saturns could call them on it. The claims come in after some clarification on the intents, and the votes also roll in for Mattelonian. Mattman notes that several posts simply say "Vote: Matt" without clarifying that it's for Mattelonian. Once all the claims come in, Doesnt takes charge again and suggests that the Town claims to Mattelonian, hoping that Mattel would not tell the claim roles to FEAR due to Yakuza. Doesnt starts said claims. Several players post memes based on the Saturn Claim, as it would come to be called. The idea comes up again to have Kumatora use their kill on FEAR, and plusle shuts it down again, noting that it's a bad use of Kumatora's shot. During this time, Jackinev makes a bold play and claims to Mattel to be Ness. Since Toyo hadn't claimed to Mattel yet, Mattel believe Jacki's claim and tells him to protect Kling, thus giving the Mafia Boney's identity. Mattel notes who hasn't claimed, and also notes that Kling found Panda suspicious. After some discussion of how claims are to be handled, Mattel signs off, noting after a rule clarification that Panda is very suspicious. Panda, knowing that he is caught, starts to shitpost. Serranade tells Kumatora to shoot Panda that night. Taustin mistakenly changes his vote to Panda, before Kesha corrects him and Beezle clarifies Kesha's correction. The most eventful day in the game ends with Panda shitposting further, a reminder to Kumatora to kill Panda that night, and a couple more rule clarifications. Night 2 Toyo's lucky streak as Ness continues, as he protects Kirby's target, Narwhal. Klingkan decides to check Green Dragon, but Despair roleblocks him, thus inadvertently allowing Green Dragon to have his dream, which names Catas. Diaper indeed uses his shot on Panda, killing him. Eevee decides to use their ability, but they do not convert FEAR, the other Templar, or Kling, whose identity Jacki knows. Instead, they convert Beezle, in a gamble to try to get FEAR lynched and then make the village think that Kirby killed Eevee. In addition, converting Beezle also invokes the "Ty is always Mafia" meme. The Mafia uses their kill on Doesnt, who was very active during Day 1 to keep the village moving forward. The Mafia loses two members, but they gain one as well. Day 2 The day starts with a shitpost from Panda and then Carrot asking who got Yakked. The idea comes up that FEAR was yakked, but the logic is shaky. The Ultimate Chimera's lack of kills is noted as well. Rhetco mentions that he hopes that Eevee's death was the Killer's doing, with several players agreeing. Beezle notes the idea of lynching FEAR just to be safe. Catas concurs, also suggesting that Buzz Buzz comes forward. After some discussion, the claiming begins, with Jade coming forward eventually as Buzz Buzz. Kumatora as a claim option comes up, but Trev notes several times the possibility that Kuma perhaps did not use her shot, and that village could waste a day waiting for confirmation on that. Claims roll in to Jade, and she shares some of the info the PRs have obtained. At this point, the village decides to lynch FEAR, noting that as poor a play Yakking him would be, it's a good idea just to be safe. The day ends with FEAR being revealed to still be Town. Night 3 An interesting situation has popped up. Jackinev had once again counterclaimed Ness to Jade. Toyo, the real Ness, had claimed later. Jade tells the two to protect a person, while she has Plusle track Jacki and Kling check Toyo. Of course, since Jacki's role does not visit, plusle finds that Jacki goes nowhere, while Kling finds Toyo not suspicious. Kirby decides to kill Mattman, succeeding. The Mafia's kill is used on Kesha. Green Dragon's dream names Qazplmer. Late during the night phase, hobohunter mentions in Mafia chat that he may need a substitute. Day 3 Rhetco concludes that the Ultimate Chimera killed Eevee due to FEAR coming up as Town. Mattman and Kesha both shitpost about their deaths, and Jade shares Green Dragon's results. A rule clarification is made regarding Ana, and Daxter asks in-thread for a substitute due to her busy schedule. Jade comes forward with Plusle and Kling's results, catching Jackinev in his counterclaim and leading a lynch on him. Jacki protests this, noting the possibility that he was hooked and that the other claim is the Masked Man. Multiple people dispute Jacki's claims, and he finally gives up. Many people start shitposting, including those who are dead. The day ends with the host asking to cut down on the deadposting, and with Jackinev lynched and revealed to be the Masked Man himself. Night 4 With Jacki dead, the Mafia decides to finally get rid of Klingkan, and SnazThePMUGuy uses his Strongman shot to do so, thus negating Toyo's protection. Kling decides to check Beezle, but he dies before learning that Beezle is not town. Green Dragon's dream does hit a jackpot, though: DespairBillS, Diaper McDiaper, and Toyotasomi no Miko are named, and with both Diaper and Toyo being confirmed villager PRs, Despair is practically confirmed to be Mafia. Kirby uses his kill on CarrotChipper, and the host mistakenly kills Algae for inactivity. Day 4 The village opens the day with shitposting and reactions to Kling's death. Jade explains how the Mafia obtained Boney's identity. LightHelco suggests that if the PRs were hooked, that Jade should not note that. Diaper McDiaper also offers himself as a lynch option. Jade comes out again with Green Dragon's result, and after some more shitposting, DespairBillS is lynched and proven to be Giygas. During the lynch, hobohunter manages to return to the game, the shitposting gets so bad that the mods give a warning, and Norhian Samur substitutes into the game to replace Daxter. Diaper asks again to be lynched, and the remaining players shut down this request. Interestingly, after Diaper's post, the mods accidentally hide the thread, and they take the opportunity to look over the spam in the thread. Night 5 Once again, this night was unlucky for the Mafia. They decided to target Jade, the clear, but Beezle is the first to send the PM and thus performs the kill. This is particularly unfortunate for the Mafia, because pluslefan happens to track Beezle that night, and thus sees the kill attempt. In addition, Green Dragon receives a dream naming SnazThePMUGuy in addition to Catas (previously confirmed by dream) and Jade (confirmed Buzz Buzz), thus confirming two Mafia in one night. Kirby kills Taustin17. Day 5 A few jokes are made about Taustin's status as a Mr Saturn possibly being the reason for the Saturn Claim, before other people explain that Taustin had nothing to do with the misplay. In addition, Jade reveals that she's been hit, and upon Green Dragon's prompt, names both Snaz and Beezle as Mafia. LightHelco jokes that the Mafia used Fassad's power on Beezle to invoke the "Ty is always Mafia" meme, unaware that she is completely correct. Many "Ty is always Mafia" jokes are made as Beezle is lynched and proven to be a converted Villager. Serranade suggests that Jeff's identity be revealed, but Catas notes that he's a better mouthpiece due to being cleared by Ana. At the end of the day, Jade finally bleeds out. Night 6 Green Dragon gets a very unhelpful dream, merely naming the confirmed Ness. The Mafia have what is probably their luckiest night yet, managing to kill pluslefan while Toyo protected CSketch instead. Plusle spies on Serranade, but dies before learning that he went nowhere. Kirby uses his kill on Light. Day 6 The day begins with Town confused as to why plusle died, as Toyo should have been on him. The town provides the obvious lynch of Snaz, who is revealed as the Starman. Night 7 The Mafia decides to use the Mani-Mani Statue's ability on Serranade, hoping to nab a PR with the kill. Unfortunately, Serra is a simple villager, as hobohunter learns. Toyo protects CSketch, while Green Dragon's dream confirms Norhian Samur as Town. Kirby uses his kill on Rhetco, a moderately active villager. Day 7 Norhian Samur opens the day by stating the obvious before showing a lack of knowledge of the split. Serranade makes a deadpost referencing Moonside, a "location" in EarthBound. Kirby points out the possible splits to Samur, and also notes that Catas is clear to send claims to. The Town is very slow to send the info to Catas, prompting a variety of reactions. Without enough claims to lead a lynch, the day ends. Night 8 By this time, hobohunter has told the Mafia that Serra was a villager. This night is once again bad for Mafia, as Kirby decides to kill hobo. Conversely, Kirby also finds himself the target of the Mafia, and thus the Ultimate Chimera goes down. Toyo protects Catas, and Green Dragon's dream merely re-clears Catas. Day 8 The day opens with some shitposting and celebration of the deaths of the Ultimate Chimera and the Mani-Mani Statue. The mods finally put their foot down and harshly warn everyone to stop the rampant deadposting, threatening to hand out warns. With few leads to go off of, a lynch is started on SnakeWrangler. Snake posts a defense, but the post that saves him is this one by Trev. He invokes the split and the possibility of Ana or Ness' deaths to stop the lynch, ending the day. Qazplmer is also killed by the host for inactivity. Night 9 The Mafia is now in a bad spot with both hobo dead on their side, and Kirby dead, so he can't thin out the village for them. Their best shot is to try to take out Ana or Ness, and they kill Mio under this idea. They are incorrect, and Mio is a villager. Green Dragon's dream is once again unhelpful, clearing CSketch again. Day 9 Catas mentions that Ana's result was unhelpful. Trev posts about the supposed benefits of waiting another day. Catas agrees with this post. The day ends with a disappointed comment from the host and Diaper's death to inactivity. Night 10 The Mafia once again attempts to take out Ness or Ana, but instead they hit Norhian Samur, another Villager. Green Dragon finally comes up with a good dream, naming Catas, Trev, and CSketch and thus confirming Trev as Mafia. Day 10 The day begins with the host yelling at the players to be more active. Catas decides to wait for Green Dragon's results, while Narwhal decides to start a lynch on CSketch instead. Catas tries to shut this lynch down, leading to a confrontation between the two before Trev stops the argument. The Town decides to lynch Snake, before Green Dragon finally communicates his results to Catas, leading the lynch to switch to Trev, revealing him as the Mafia Goon. In the last hours of the day, Trev posts a massive meme explaining how the Mafia obtained Boney's identity. Night 11 Snake gets lucky and finally manages to hit Green Dragon, thus killing him and preventing another dream. Day 11 The village realizes that since Snake and Narwhal are the only villagers who aren't cleared, they can just lynch between the two and win. Catas leads the lynch on Snake, and everyone agrees to end the phase (and thus the game) early, with Village clenching the victory. Reception This game was mostly positively received. Multiple comments were made on how badly the Mafia got beaten. Beezle mentioned "It did have some fuckery but i think, balancing wise, this will be a good showcase for future games since we're having an activity boon." Trev stalling two lynches in a row, once by miscounting the split, was mentioned. In addition, it was agreed that the Dreamer was much more powerful in such a large game than the host anticipated. Panda mentioned being salty about his death. Trivia * This game broke the signup record previously held by Random Mafia V, with 34 signups. ** It would later be surpassed by Akame Ga Kill Mafia. * This game is notable for the birth of the Saturn Meme. Mattelonian would eventually become very opposed to the meme's usage and asked many times for people to stop using the meme. * This game is considered to be a revival of NuzMafia, due to the many signups, the popular theme, and the close game. * This is the first game CasualGameFreak ever hosted. Category:CasualGameFreak Category:2016 Category:Doctor Category:Cop Category:Tracker Category:Vigilante Category:Dreamer Category:Miller Category:Bleeder Category:Templars Category:Villagers Category:Hooker Category:Godfather Category:Strongman Category:Yakuza Category:Janitor Category:Goon Category:Killer Category:Serranade Category:Beelzebuddy Category:SpectrumPanda Category:Hobohunter Category:SnakeWrangler Category:Algae Category:Gaius Category:Trev Category:Toyotasomi no Miko Category:Rhetco Category:Taustin17 Category:Crawdauntless Category:Jackinev Category:Diaper McDiaper Category:KirbyIsPink Category:Doesnt Category:CarrotChipper Category:Daxter Category:Norhian Samur Category:DespairBillS Category:CSketch Category:Pluslefan Category:LightHelco Category:Mattelonian Category:Green Dragon Category:FEARattata Category:SnazThePMUGuy Category:Klingkan Category:Narwhal Category:Qazplmer Category:Kesha Category:Catas Category:Mattman324 Category:EeveeFTW Category:Jade